


A Chink in His Armor

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [6]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, s01e06: Ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e06: Ascension was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	A Chink in His Armor

I wasn't surprised that you would risk your ward's life. To prove your theories you would risk anyone. 

I wasn't surprised at your forthrightness in naming yourself 'cripple' when words failed Isaacson.

I wasn't surprised because you wish yourself to be a mere automaton, armor for your intellect, no carnality, no emotions indulged. I've pondered if you ever engage in self-gratification, usually while engaged in such myself, but couldn't think it true.

 

I was surprised by Miss Howard's revelation. You've lied about your arm for years. Automatons never lie but men do. 

 

I still want the man beneath your armor.


End file.
